Thoughts On You
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: What's the point of loving someone if they don't love you back? Can your heart take the pain, or will it one day crack? Love is a beautiful, painful feeling that always leaves us wanting more.


"Thoughts on You"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters. All I own is the poem.

* * *

Amy Rose sat comfortably on her bed; her legs dangled off of its edge, gently swaying the air. While her jade eyes stared at her TV, she wasn't paying it any attention. As always, her thoughts, wild and free as the ocean's waves, strayed towards a certain blue hedgehog, though that was hardly surprising at all. Sighing softly, her eyes drifted closed, and she saw nothing but a peaceful darkness that she welcomed with arms wide open.

As she thought about her favorite hero and only love, she couldn't help but wonder why she was so head-over-heels in love with him. She wanted to know why he was so darn captivating to her. What was it about him that made him different from other guys? What was so special about him? So what if he saved to world on a day-to-day basis? It wasn't as if he was the only superhero in the world.

Anyone with a brain could tell that Amy was smitten with Sonic. The devotion, the adoration, and the love she felt for him could be clearly seen swimming in the depths of her jade eyes. Her heart always seemed to run with the wind whenever she laid eyes on him. Whenever he was around, she couldn't think straight. It was like all she could see was him, his twinkling emerald eyes, and his perfect smile.

However, one could also see that his feelings weren't exactly mutual to hers. Did Sonic like Amy? Of course he did. He considered her to be one of his most loyal and trusted friends. He really did care deeply for the pink hedgehog and would do anything for her, and Amy really appreciated it, but she couldn't help but wish for _more_. She wanted Sonic's attention, she wanted Sonic's affection, but above all else, Amy wanted Sonic's love. She wanted nothing more than to have Sonic tell her he loved her and wanted to spend forever with her, but even she knew that was simply wishful thinking on her part. She was lucky she and Sonic were friends.

"Why do I like Sonic so much? What makes him better than any other guy in the world?" Amy asked herself, her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Her eyes lit up as an idea suddenly came to her. Standing up, she dashed towards her desk and picked up a small, black journal and a red ink pen. Pulling up a chair, she sat down. She opened the journal and, holding the pen firmly in her hand, she began to write.

_It's amazing how only you can make me feel like this._

_I don't understand why I love you so hard, so much._

_I don't know how to feel about you._

_Why do I bother loving you, the hedgehog who's blue?_

_Maybe I bother because of your emerald-green eyes and how they outshine the sun and every star in the night sky._

_Maybe I bother because you have a heart of pure gold_

_You're a hero to the world, but you're a hero to me too._

_My beloved hero._

_Why am I so dead-set on making you mine?_

_I wish I knew the answer to these questions or that someone could give me some kind of direction._

_I love how the sound of your voice makes my heart swell_

_With love and happiness that I don't quite fully comprehend,_

_But I know that I don't want this feeling to end._

_This feeling, this love I seem to have for you._

_I can only hope that one day you'll feel it for me too._

_In the end, I'll always love you, the hedgehog who's blue._

_You, the one who stole my heart that fateful day you saved me._

_Free as the wind, cool as the winter breeze, I can only pray and wait for the day when you'll love me._

_Yes, that's right, I'm waiting for you; I just hope you'll figure out your feelings soon._

Amy set down her pen and read over her poem, a smile lighting her features. A spark of determination surged through her body. She couldn't give up on loving for Sonic. That would be quitting, and a quitter was something that Amy Rose the Hedgehog was _not_. No, Amy decided, she would simply wait for Sonic. He was the only one she'd every truly love, and if she believed long enough and had enough faith, he'd return her love tenfold. After all, good things come to those who wait.

* * *

Hey, I decided to rewrite this because the first one was kind of rough. I just wanted to clear the air on why Amy is so into Sonic. I didn't want her to just give up on her love for Sonic. Love doesn't give up nor does it quit, and I don't see Amy as the kind of person who just quits. She just works harder and tries harder until she succeeds. Feel free to leave a review. Tell me what you think.


End file.
